


给我一个吻

by Maid_of_The_Mist



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25898113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maid_of_The_Mist/pseuds/Maid_of_The_Mist
Summary: *5.3 光公相关剧情大剧透 与其他主线剧情无关*光公恋人前提下关于古·拉哈的身份认同的故事。*【几天后】动画转场发生的故事*是……是难得一见的清水……！
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	给我一个吻

光之战士，我的英雄，每当你呼唤我的名字，喜悦、忠诚、倾慕与荣耀之灵就会涌上我的心头。这是我在陷入睡眠之前，决定再睁开眼时第一件告诉你的事。  
可为什么醒来之际，看到的却是你满面愁容？

古·拉哈·提亚的床头放着一根散发暗红光芒的锥形水晶。他的身体机能尚未恢复，视觉仍旧黯淡模糊。房间里有股酸甜的接骨木花味，又也许是霉菌与潮湿混合带来的幻觉。这是难以形容的对世界的挂念，让人好奇现在是何季节，今年的果实是否能酿出甜酒。于古·拉哈·提亚，这样平凡而琐碎的想念，也一度是奢侈的。  
几天以来，与他相伴的，唯有这点点红光。  
这令人平静的红色光芒是什么？  
如果不是古·拉哈无法抬起手臂，他一定要靠向那红光，感知其柔和的温度。  
木门和铁环撞击的声音响起了，甜茶和烤面包的味道被门风吹来。一个矮个子的人正朝他的身边靠近。  
“今天感觉怎样，古·拉哈·提亚？”  
“又恢复了不少力气，很快就能自由行动了！”古·拉哈轻声咳了咳。来者是一个身穿法师长袍的拉拉菲尔女性。她把食物放在床头，再爬上床，坐在古·拉哈·提亚脚旁。  
“啊，果然。看来我的预料是正确的，可不能操之过急。你的身体已经与这世界脱节太久，一瞬间暴露在陌生的细菌当中需要一段时间适应呢。就按照我的意思，继续在房间里待一阵吧！”她仿佛想起了什么，若有所思地点着下巴：“啊……想当初病房里躺地满满当当，现在大家都适应身体外出活动了，唯独剩下你，一定非常寂寞吧？你想要的加入大家的急切心情，我倒是能够体会。”  
“这、这倒没有！”古·拉哈用面包填满自己不知该说什么的嘴巴：“我是单纯地挂念水晶塔那边的情况罢了。”  
“噢……完全不用担心。不光是贤人们，还有那个人都前往八剑士前庭镇守了，绝不会给任何人趁虚而入的机会。不要再担心、你太勉强自己了。还是赶快开始今天的治疗吧……给肌肉注入以太能力，很快你就能恢复往日的灵活柔软了！”  
听见有关那个人的事，古·拉哈的耳朵便敏捷地竖了起来。他贪心地想要打听更多细节。是因何缘故，那人唤醒了他？这些年里发生的故事，只能从每天送餐、治疗的可露儿口中捕风捉影。况且他唯一能做的也只是几年来在塔中沉睡，又何来勉强一说？  
揪住心房的疑惑，被流入身体的以太清流冲淡了。  
古·拉哈闭上了眼，面前又浮现起醒来时的景象。他的眼睑沉重，身体酸痛无力，可只要稍微辨别面前人影的轮廓，就绝不会认错——那是光之战士。半睡半醒之间，那人轻轻将他抱起。希望与喜悦溢满心房，可喉咙干涸沙哑，还未来得及说上一句话，就被送进这昏暗的病房里。  
如果能亲口表达感谢就太好了。古·拉哈心想。但是大英雄一定有解决不完的任务，推脱不掉的麻烦，恐怕想起他的存在来还要些日子。  
最终，在他隐忍而耐心的等待中，终于在醒来第四日的黄昏见到了光之战士。  
在非治疗时间听到门环响动，古·拉哈简直难以置信。  
他已冥冥之中猜到了访客是何人，却在看到他的那一瞬间仍欣喜若狂。那人快步走进房间，朝古·拉哈靠近，又退回站在距离病床远远的地方。一段寂静之后，他说：“可露儿跟我说现在的你很容易被外界的污秽感染，所以前几天就一直……”  
“光之战士！”  
古·拉哈恨不得立马跳下床去，听到这个人的声音，他的血液便涌起生命的波澜。可用尽全身力气，也只能稍微撑起上身。  
“早上好，古·拉哈·提亚。现在大家都称呼我为暗之战士了。”  
“请靠近一些，让我看清你。”  
暗之战士的步伐充满了钢铁的摩擦声。他在古·拉哈隔壁的床上坐下，摘去笨重的头盔。那是一张熟悉无比的脸，上面又添了些沧桑与疤痕。古·拉哈伸手想要向他靠近，暗之战士却向后躲开了。  
“为了你的健康……可露儿特意叮嘱了，还是暂时不要接触比较好。”  
然而这丝毫没有打击古·拉哈的热情。他注视着暗之战士，一瞬之间，竟然理不清思绪，无数牵挂和好奇就在舌尖，不知该先问哪个。他的眼珠期待地闪烁着，最后终于忍不住说：“那就说说话，给我讲我们分别之后的故事吧，光。”  
“这漫长的故事写成书，可够你读个三天三夜。而你，则是主角。”  
“我……？”  
“啊……这也是我没来得及你坦白的事，解释起来一时之间你也难以接受。我受未来的你之托，将此时的你唤醒。”暗之战士以冰冷的钢手铠温柔地拾起床头的水晶，向古·拉哈说：“这其中发生的事；未来的你，作为水晶公的记忆，都储存在这小小的水晶里。我只以你的灵魂唤醒了你，但是否要继承这段回忆，我想应该由你本人选择。”  
“未来的我的记忆，为什么不？”古·拉哈嘴上调侃着“水晶公，这名字可真不怎么气派”，迫切地的好奇心驱使他朝光手中的水晶摸去。接触的瞬间，原本温热的晶体突然变得滚烫起来，充满火光的画面伴随着刺痛从他的指尖扎入，在体内蔓延开来。  
被污秽的光吞噬的人们。  
少女与孩子们的眼泪。  
贫民窟上空病态漂浮的城池。  
这些光怪陆离的景象，让古·拉哈苦叫起来，头痛欲裂。  
暗之战士一把将他的手拉开，红光变得暗淡了。黑暗之中，有力的大手紧紧握着古·拉哈。他仍为那些陌生而令人恐惧的画面急促地喘息着，在接触水晶的眨眼之间，绝望、痛苦与惋惜的情绪将他淹没。  
“先听完我的想说的话，古·拉哈·提亚。”暗之战士低沉的声音让他感到本能地恐惧。“你说要听的故事，并非只有鏖战、鲜花与荣誉。还有贯穿百年的孤独、苦守与诀别。知晓这一切后，可能已不再是现在的自我，所以请不要贸然就做下决定。”  
“可……这不该是我最期待的，与你一起冒险的故事吗？”古·拉哈还看到了很多张幸福、善良的面孔，即便叫不出名字，那些必然是他珍视之人。充满希望仰望着他的面孔让他情不自禁地流下泪来。“不、不。这些重要的人，我得赶快想起来才行……”  
被爱人遗忘，是何其痛苦的事情。  
“你无需担心，只需知道他们在遥远的地方幸福的生活着。并在为你的幸福祈祷。再睡会儿吧，你的记忆一事，别操之过急。”  
暗之战士将水晶放回床头，为他添了一杯水后离开了病房。  
茫然和对未知的恐惧渐渐从四周的黑暗袭来，包围了古·拉哈。水晶公，这个陌生的自己，会被人爱戴吗？

“当然哦。”正踩在小板凳上给古·拉哈测量着三围的塔塔露坚定的说：“虽然我没办法到第一世界去，但经常来我梦里的美丽仙子，可常说水晶公的事迹啦。”  
“还有这样一回事？”  
古·拉哈稍微举了一会儿胳膊，就满头大汗了。这段时间进步不少，能够小范围地活动了，却不敢走得太远，只怕用尽力气还要通知陆行鸟驿站的人来接。  
“那个世界的太光怪陆离啦，一切都超乎想象，可却又在理解范围之内。嗯嗯……毕竟是镜像一样的世界。”塔塔露又开心地说：“我听可露儿说啦，现在的你还想不起发生过的事。不过想想开心的事就好啦，你可真省料子啊，太好了，这样的话靠现有的物资，大家的新装备都不成问题了！”  
“新的装备？”古·拉哈的耳朵像是半个月没浇水的玉米叶子一样塌了下去：“我还是比较喜欢以前的装束……”  
“哈哈，时尚日新月异，那套衣服也太老掉牙，我已经当做被污染垃圾烧掉啦。”塔塔露踮起脚点了点古·拉哈的后脑勺：“还有这一头乱发也得收拾收拾才成，你已经不是那个百岁老爷爷了。”  
百岁老爷爷？古·拉哈忍俊不禁。  
他的确像个老古董似的，现在市面上的新颖材料通通都没见过；想要换些可可豆，才发觉账上的神典石储蓄早就过时了。从人们的话语中，他已经对沉睡这段时间发生的这些事略微有了解。说不定未来的自己，不、水晶公，也已成家立业。按照猫魅族的习性，应该子孙满堂才对。身为老爷爷，就这样在过去重生，对于被丢下的儿女来说是不是太不负责了？  
“古·拉哈，你在笑什么？”  
“只是想到，也许未来的我与女子结下平凡的结婚，就想笑了。”  
“啊？你没有结婚哦。”塔塔露仿佛突然想通了什么，捂住了嘴巴：“难道光之战士大人没和你说嘛？啊……啊……也对，那是发生在那个世界的故事了。啊——你不要这样子看着我，我、我什么都不知道，都是梦中仙子说的八卦罢了！啊啊——对啦，这副手套你先收下吧，光之战士大人特地叮嘱过我的，这样就算直接触碰白圣石也不会被记忆侵染了！”

疑惑、疑惑、与更深的疑惑。  
摩杜纳已开通风脉，连空气中的气味都不同曾经了。城中仍旧时不时闯入发疯的兽群，那时候慌乱无措的守卫，如今也能抄起武器从容地应对。古·拉哈坐在二层石楼的高台上，在不会打扰到饮客的角落里，生涩地拨动起竖琴的音弦。他不安地期待着能被某个路过的行人认出这古老的歌谣。时过境迁，如今在孩童之间流传的，又是哪位英雄的故事呢？  
面对着拂晓贤人投来的敬意，因记忆空缺而不知该如何回应，他只觉得惭愧。倘若未来的自己——哪怕只是陪伴在那个男人的左右——那样的殊荣能由沉睡一觉后的自己冒领吗？  
倘若就这样不费吹灰之力地继承了荣誉，又与故事里和英雄对立的盗贼有何差异？  
他停下手指，将那块锥形水晶掏出来细看。如果变成水晶公，继承那些冗长而沉重的记忆，内心自然感到恐惧，只想再三逃避。可懦弱逃避的人，永远无法追随暗之战士冒险的脚步。  
以半个脚掌轻盈地跳上石头栏杆，从高处俯瞰笼罩在淡紫色瘴气中的摩杜纳。贩卖着武具、干粮的商人都老了许些，有些沧桑地厉害，都叫他快认不出来了。那些年轻的孩子，在宽大的褐色篷车之间玩着捉迷藏，不知疲惫地追逐奔跑着，古·拉哈只要想到是是谁为他们争取了安逸的未来，自豪之心便涌上心头。  
血红色的虹膜扩张开来。摩杜纳的闸门处，几个身姿卓然的年轻男女正走进来。古·拉哈看到走在队伍末尾的暗之战士，猫耳激动地竖了起来。其中几人在广场上找了庇荫的角落继续商议着，而雅·修特拉和于里昂热则走上二楼的露台来。  
古·拉哈提亚顿时有些慌乱，先跳下栏杆，又将竖琴藏了起来，装作仍然虚弱在此晒太阳疗养的样子。他总觉得几人之间似乎是值得信赖的战友关系，可脑子之中空空如也，故作亲近又并非他的本性。  
之前是怎么称呼的，先生、小姐？还是搭档、伙计？  
古·拉哈正苦恼着，两人已发现了他，在身边拉开椅子坐下。  
“啊……啊！今天天气可真不错呢！”  
“水晶……，……古·拉哈。”看来对方也同样为称呼苦恼着，“正想来找你呢。我与于里昂热已想出了封锁水晶塔入口的方法……话说回来，能想到这方法，还是多亏你的点拨。”  
“从别人那里听说了，我应该很擅长亚拉戈技术，可现在的我……什么都想不起来了。”古·拉哈窘迫地搓着手腕。原来在修养的这段时间里，贤人们在负责解决他擅离职守导致的麻烦。“等想起来一定第一时间来帮忙。”  
“请不要如此妄自菲薄，汝曾竭力帮助吾等，现在正是回报的时候。”于里昂热为水晶公点了一杯热巧克力，当做小小的谢礼。雅·修特拉道：“有一份邀请，来得可真是冒昧又迟。可我们几人都觉得，可不能让你这强大的伙伴就这样与我们渐行渐远。古·拉哈·提亚，我们想邀请你加入拂晓血盟。”  
“和你们成为战友吗？”古·拉哈激动起来：“那岂不是可以继续与暗之战士一起战斗了？可我既不会亚拉戈魔法……也不像你们记忆中一样强大。”  
“这一点，暗之战士已提前与我们疏通了，可露儿也对求学时期的你认可有加。况且，真正的强大不再肉体，而在内心。”  
“啊……”古·拉哈得此赞誉，不禁脸红起来。“我要考虑考虑才行，决不能拖了后腿……”  
“嗯？”雅·修特拉饶有兴趣地歪了歪头：“你还是一样愿意勉强自己呢。原来暗之战士还没有对你进行一番说教啊……看来我们的大英雄，有放任自己恋人的恶习呢……”

恋人！恋人？  
古·拉哈三两步跳下台阶，朝广场狂奔的路上心脏几乎要从喉咙里跳出来。听雅·修特拉这样说，他简直从座椅上跳了起来，反复和她确认着。而同族长辈却只是低笑，最后大笑起来，却不肯为他澄清。是什么时候……水晶公竟然勇敢地将那微渺的心意坦白了？  
暗之战士又是何其慷慨，竟然接受了这平凡的爱意。他唯有奔向暗之战士，从那双蓝色的眼睛里寻找答案。他知道暗之战士就在广场上闲聊着，晃动的视线里，那个漆黑的男人越来越近。  
可就在古·拉哈即将触碰他的那刻，突然被从一旁闪出的人撞得人仰马翻。  
“水晶公！”人族男子不动如山：“你跑得可真快，看来是已经完全恢复了。”  
古·拉哈感觉自己被三两只手搀扶起来，与他相撞的，是一个从未谋面的银白短发男子。男人见他一脸茫然，体贴地道：“也是，我听光说你的记忆仍未恢复。在下桑克瑞德·沃特斯，在未来是你的忠实战友。”  
桑克瑞德，拗口又陌生的名字。古·拉哈从男人的眼中读出友善，与一闪而过的失望。  
古·拉哈伸出一半想要交握的手收了回来，茫然地看向桑克瑞德。他内心一震，又看向暗之战士，却立马躲开了关切的目光。  
一种懵懂的意识渐渐苏醒。  
寒意从脚底爬起，让他不敢沿着那思绪继续细想下去。  
方才的冲动与狂喜，还未来得及出口，就被冻结在喉咙里。  
他迟钝地发现，原来身边的每一个人从他身上看到的，是那个存在于未来的水晶公。  
古·拉哈恍惚又悲怆地明白过来，与暗之战士相恋的、被战友们期待的、强大而享受荣誉的，是在未来牺牲的水晶公，而非此刻幸存的古·拉哈·提亚。他不过是个被时间遗忘、活在追逐英雄的幻影中的小小诺亚团长罢了。  
他为自己差点成为盗贼，冒名顶替成为暗之战士的爱人而羞愤难忍。  
“古·拉哈，换新发型了。”  
“哈……哈哈，塔塔露说这样比较适合我。我并不太懂这些……”  
这些不属于他的关心，一丝都让人承受不起。  
“很适合你。”  
暗之战士笨拙地夸奖着，用手指轻轻地碰着他耳鬓的发夹。如此亲密的动作，放在以往要让他面红心跳，如今却只会感到心痛。他心知自己不会掩藏心情，便速速找借口与两人告别。躲回病房的路上，眼泪已流了下来。宣泄了许久委屈的情绪，却甚至想不明白在为什么感到委屈。如果真要委屈，也该是那个一切功劳都被他轻易抢走的水晶公。古·拉哈想跑到野外去与怪兽厮杀，却也不知道要如何磨砺才能修成水晶公。他甚至产生了近乎自残的想法，也许受足够的伤、变得足够铁石心肠，就能稍微向那个幻影靠近了。  
古·拉哈想水晶公定然不会因此而落泪。强大、忠诚而智慧，那是他遥不可及的的未来。  
可露儿下午来治疗的时候，他甚至不想睁开眼，只是装睡，不敢应对任何人的期望。

想要找到猫，就得去一处隐蔽又高的地方。暗之战士恰好知道摩杜纳有这样一处地方。  
路途又险又窄，因此不必担心被野兽闯入。在高洁的月下，这处由刺破地面的昏黄偏属性水晶形成高台上，有悠扬的歌声飘下。  
暗之战士抬头望去，一个猫魅族的影子，正孤单地对风咏唱着。他小跑着追溯着歌声的源头，在水晶丛下，放轻脚步走上去，仍旧被机敏的猫耳捕捉到了动静。古·拉哈·提亚收起了琴，颔首回望。  
暗之战士穿着一身宽松的便服，夜风将腰的四周吹得单薄。两人之间，有彼此都缺乏勇气打破的无言，古·拉哈再度拨动琴，在音律之中失望地道：“你发现我不在城里，是来寻回自己的恋人的。”  
“是。”  
“可惜，现在是我占有了这具身体……让他的灵魂无法归位。因为我害怕着成为水晶公，万一成为他后，此刻的我将不复存在呢……哪怕是无知的、幼稚的自我。爱着这世界，我无法立下自杀的决心；可又不愿辜负大家的期待……想要和你们一起战斗、想要能堂堂正正地接受表扬与笑容。如要这样……就不能没了他的记忆。但就这样继承水晶公的衣钵，简直像是作弊一样！”他心烦意乱，无法继续弹奏下去：“光，你是见多识广的大英雄，不妨直接告诉我该怎样做。”  
古·拉哈将水晶碎块从高处扔下，愤怒地嘶吼了一声。  
“如果是你……由你提出让我成为水晶公的要求，我将无所畏惧。既然水晶公可以为了拯救遥远的世界而付出生命，那么我也可以将这具身体让出，背负得利小人的屈辱也好、从此消失也罢，我都能把它归还给它真正的主人。”  
“古·拉哈，你在说什么傻话。”暗之战士用脚在古·拉哈身边扫出一片相对平坦的地，坐下。“你又在擅自做这种事了。”  
“我……我可没有水晶公的格局与胸怀……我只是作为一个崇拜者，单纯地向你寻求建议罢了。”  
“是你的私心？”  
“说的没错……”  
古·拉哈感觉到暗之战士往他脸侧一凑，然后嘴唇便被吻了。这吻轻描淡写，缺些缠绵。仿佛爱意长久，以吻当做招呼。古·拉哈蠢蠢地心想，未来他与暗之战士，一定幸福相爱吧。  
“这是属于水晶公的。”  
“不错。”  
“哈哈……可我却在内心深处……渺茫地希望这属于我。” 好奇心让他继续道：“请问……你和水晶公，是哪种层面的恋人？”  
“你所能想象的，与你不能想象的。”  
“这！”  
古·拉哈的差点从地上跳起来。暗之战士笑了，又吻了上来，这次深入许多。含着饱满的唇瓣，鼻尖磨蹭，直到一阵夜风，让古·拉哈耳朵打了个哆嗦。  
“这次属于你。”  
“不需要为了可怜我而做出这种事……英雄。”古·拉哈脸红了起来。  
“心怀希望的感觉，还算不错？”  
古·拉哈点了点头。  
“这就是希望啊……你问我该怎么做，我说那就继续希望下去吧。”暗之战士看向古·拉哈。猫的眼睛在月下又圆又黑，几乎已经看不见红色的轮廓。生命力如此茂盛，嘴唇附近的稀薄皮肤下，看得见青蓝色血管。暗之战士对这张面孔，充满喜爱与想念，又充满重逢的喜悦与心疼。  
“希望水晶公的记忆不会冲淡自我，或是希望就此独立地活下去。古·拉哈，未来的你做了一件伟大的事。一件除你以外，他人都无法达成的事，便是坚持希望。如果未来的你听到这话，一定又要谦虚地称自己为‘小人物’了。”  
暗之战士陷入悲伤的回忆中，眼神黯淡。但他随即无畏地笑了。  
“可正因为你在前途未知的路途里，在孤独的等待中从未放弃希望，背负着、战斗着、隐瞒着，才给了另一个世界的人继续拥抱爱人的机会，给了拂晓回到这里、与朋友团聚的机会。即便是现在的你也具备同样的决心，这我毫无怀疑。况且，在将记忆与灵魂交给我时，那个伟大的、忠诚的水晶公一定对我与你倾注了全部的信任。”  
想到那座永久伫立在辉煌宫殿之中，于天空守护着大地的水晶雕像，暗之战士的脸上便荡漾起温柔地笑容。在不久的未来，也许他会向雕像献花，也许会坐在它的脚旁，在恬静的夜回忆这片土地上的亡灵。他会感到孤独与冷，但绝不惧怕，心知已有归处。他很快便从回忆中抽身，握住身旁鲜活又困惑的古·拉哈的手。白皙的手掌内侧粗糙又坚硬，暗之战士透过手心触碰到柔软的内心。  
“他相信我会将你唤醒，相信你会做出正确的事。我想，这也是对我的考验。水晶公在漫长的等待中，爱上了那个我不曾成为的、未来的我。坚定不移地等待着，在一片荒芜的世界上，期望我的出现，改写我们冒险的故事。”  
古·拉哈半张着嘴，缓慢而认真地消化着暗之战士的话语。暗之战士看到那双黑圆的眼睛变得明亮湿润起来，一如那日在陌生的土地上看到身穿长袍的男人跑过宽阔廊桥，冲破盘问的侍卫，眼中充满希望之光。  
第三吻，落在古·拉哈的手背上。  
暗之战士在内心想：  
而现在的我，决定与水晶公做相同的事。我已爱上了未来的你，并期待着你爱上我的那一天。无论你选择是否继承这份记忆，都无法动摇我的希望。  
在冒险重新开始之前，我会等。

水晶塔散发着柔和的蓝光，长久而沉默伫立。当琴声再度响起，暗之战士祈祷悠久之风能将其送往第一世界的夜色中去。

fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 其实这个文的想法雏形在5.3之前就已经有了，根据5.3的剧情，进行了一些细节的修改，算是坐着内心的一些执念得以释然。  
> 光公太好了，以后也要多搞光公。


End file.
